


I believe

by Roxy190



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy190/pseuds/Roxy190
Summary: Keith is a boy that works in the palace on planet Daibazaal. He has never known his parents, the only thing he has is a knife that once belonged to his family. But when a prince from another planet is captured, his world is turned upside down. Will he follow his destiny and defeat Zarkon? Or will he run out of time?





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a kingdom named Daibazaal, which was the home of the Galra's. It was situated in a dessert, but despite this, was a technologically very advanced land. It was ruled by Queen Krolia. She was kind and treated her people like they were her family. She was also a fierce warrior that would defend her homeland against the biggest of foes. Her bondmate King Seth, who was a human, was just like his wife.

  
One day she became pregnant. When she was stargazing with her bondmate one night, they saw a falling star and the queen made a wish. That her child would look like and be like her mate but would have the fierceness of her ancestors. A few months later, a boy was born, who was named Keith. The queen’s wish came true. He looked like his father's people and the older he became, the more they saw the resemblance between the personalities of the queen and her son. The only thing that looked remotely Galra were his eyes. They looked like two shining orbs of amethyst.

  
One day, a man came by and told the king and queen that if they joined him that he would spare them of a gruesome fate. The queen recognized him as Zarkon, the old enemy of her ancestors 10,000 years ago. The tale went that when Zarkon was still young, he conquered planet after planet and enslaved the people on it. He created an weapon that could breach realities and planned to use it to conquer all of realities. But before he could use it, Krolia's ancestor defeated him with a magical force and destroyed the weapon. Nobody knew what happened with Zarkon, until that day.  
When Zarkon asked again, the queen refused. He turned around and went to doors when guards appeared. When he saw the guards, he turned back to the queen and looked at her with an amused look. He spoke in a booming voice, that sent chills running down their backs, "Well, then let's see how well you can do without me!" Suddenly a woman in a purple robe appeared at his side and put the hall on fire. The people tried to save the king and queen but allas. The king's body was found but the queen's was nowhere.

  
Zarkon ascended the throne and ruled with an iron fist. Orphans, children and anyone fit enough were put in the army, those that didn't go to the army were forced to work in factory's. Zarkon once again began to conquer planets and anyone that protested was brutally dealt with. Zarkon told the people that the prince died and that whomever talked about him would be punished. The prince was actually still alive but  became part of the castle staff and was forced to do all the hard work. Nobody in the castle knew why he had spared the young prince, but were glad that the boy was still alive. The other castle staff regulary tried to help the boy for they knew who he was. And they knew that someday, that just like 10,000 years ago, Zarkon would fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty years later, Daibazaal had turned from a sun golden dessert to a barren wasteland were nothing growed while Zarkon had conquered hundreds of planets and enslaved it's people. Planets would resist for a while, but ultimately were defeated. The only planet that held it's resistance was Altea and it’s brother planet, Pollux.

It was ruled by Queen Allura, who came to power after her father was murdered by Zarkon at the beginning of the war, and her brother Shiro. Allura was known for her commanding attitude, her serious demeanor, and her compassionaty to her people and those she tried to help. She did however have a deep-seated bitterness: Zarkon was the main point of her rage and sadness because of the murder of her father, the suffering of her people and the countless of people he had killed. It was sometimes unnerving to see the raw hatred she had for Zarkon for those more familiar with her compassionate side. Because of this hatred, she began to despice all Galra and didn't believe there were any good Galra.

Her brother, Shiro, was mostly like his sister. He was a naturally born leader and commanded their forces, but was also very kind. He was known for his patience as his mantra was 'Patience yields focus'. In contrary to his sister he still had some believe that not all Galra were evil.

In those years, Keith began to grow and turned into a handsome young man. He was In those twenty years, Keith's work became harder and harder. He worked from the crack of dawn untill deep into the night. Trough all this work he still remained kind, but also showed he inherited his parent's personality. When a servant was to be punished, he took the blame and received the punishment. The staff would afterwards treat his wounds and tried to let him rest, but he always thanked them for their work and would resume his work. His life wasn’t easy, but what would he expect? Some handsomely prince to waltz in and save him? No, he may have believed once, that his family would come and save him, but not anymore. He didn’t need it. He had his friends, the castle staff, and he didn’t any more.  
But he had no idea that his fantasies were about to come alive.


End file.
